Mr Quackers
by yuyuhakugirl
Summary: I'm baaaaaaaaccccccckkkkkk! Chapter 3 is up! Where is that duck? hmmm... ^_~
1. On the road again

Disclaimer:For the thirteenth time... I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Hiei:Come on Mr. Quackers! It's time to take a bubble bath! *reaches for his rubber ducky..but to his surprise...it's not there!* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs over to Yusuke's apartment, and rings the doorbell constantly*  
  
Yusuke:*opens door* Well, if it isn't my favorite three eyed demon.  
  
Hiei:*grabs Yusuke dramatically* We are going on a quest!  
  
Yusuke:What kind of quest?  
  
Hiei:*starts to sniffle* To find...m...m..MR. QUACKERS!  
  
Yusuke:*anime fall*  
  
Hiei:WHAT'S SO FUNNY BAKA?!  
  
Yusuke:*sweatdrops* o.O...Mr. Quackers?  
  
Hiei:YES BAKA! MR. QUACKERS!  
  
Yusuke:Well, you've got my convinced,  
  
Hiei:*looks hopeful*  
  
Yusuke:that you are a complete and total idiot.  
  
Hiei:*glares*  
  
Yusuke:eeep  
  
Hiei:*pulls Yusuke out the door* COME ON!  
  
Yusuke:So... where did you last see ummm... Mr.Quackers....?  
  
Hiei:Well, we took a bath last week.  
  
Yusuke:*eeeeeek* Uh....  
  
Hiei:And last night.  
  
Yusuke:*relieved*  
  
Hiei:So.... where do you think it is?  
  
Yusuke:I don't know..considering it's your rubber ducky.  
  
Hiei:Hn.  
  
Yusuke:What's that?! It's yellow and orange!  
  
Hiei:huh?!  
  
Hiei+Yusuke:*run over*  
  
Hiei:Mr. Quackers?  
  
Yusuke:If that's Mr.Quackers, then that is the UGLIEST rubber ducky I've ever seen!  
  
Hiei:*glares* *looks closely* THAT'S NOT MR.QUACKERS! THAT'S.....  
  
********to be continued********* Sorry bout the clffhanger... I HAD to do it! *evil cackle* *tosses rubber ducky in hands* Oh Mr.Quackers! You'll love your new home! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	2. Where is that duck!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.... ^_~, nor the rubber ducky factory.  
  
Hiei & Yusuke: KUWABARA?!  
  
Yusuke:What are you doing there?!  
  
Kuwabara: Duh!!! I'm stupid! lalala.... (sorry! I had to do that!) Ummmm... yah. I was... I forgot.  
  
Hiei: You fool! You could have seen Mr.Quackers!  
  
Kuwabara: Duh. What's that?!  
  
Hiei: My... m.. m.. my DUCKY!!!  
  
Yusuke: ^x^ «---*stifles laugh... and fails miserably* BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Hiei: Shut up, BAKA!!! Or else you shall feel the wraith of my Jagan eye!  
  
Yusuke: Why do you always say that?  
  
Hiei: What?!  
  
Yusuke: Jagan eye.... You know, you could just say Jagan.  
  
Hiei: Well, I... er... I! I have absolutely no idea.  
  
Kuwabara: Der, 'cause yer STOOOOOPID!  
  
Hiei: What did you say, you fool?!  
  
Kuwabara: What did you say, you fool?!  
  
Hiei: Don't repeat me!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Don't repeat me!!!  
  
Hiei: You fool! Shut up! NOW!  
  
Kuwabara: You fool! Shut up! NOW!  
  
Yusuke: *pulls out duct tape and tapes Hiei and Kuwabara's mouths shut* If the women don't find you handsome, and that has NEVER happened to me, they should at least find you handy!  
  
Hiei: *glares*  
  
Kuwabara: Mwere mwis mwis mwuck?!  
  
Hiei: Mwham?!!!! Mwoo mfoo!  
  
Yusuke: *rips duct tape off mouths*  
  
Hiei & Kuwabara: *cussing each other out*  
  
Yusuke: At this rate, we'll NEVER find the duck.  
  
Hiei: It's Mr.Quackers!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: *sweatdrops* o.k. ^_~  
  
******2 BE CONTINUED****** 


	3. Ningens ningens and more ningens!

Disclaimer: Sorry, I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.... hahaha.. yeah right. Wait.. I got that backwards... never mind.  
  
Hiei: Let us venture forth into the Ningen land!  
  
Kuwabara: Der... what's a ningen????!!!! %_%  
  
Yusuke: You, stupid. You're a ningen.  
  
Kuwabara: Where?! Get it off me!!!! MOMMY!  
  
Hiei: *shakes head* Let's go.  
  
Kuwabara: *starts to sing* Row row row the stream! Merrily down the boat.  
  
Yusuke: No, stupid. It's: row row row your boat gently down the stream.. merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream...  
  
Hiei: I know, man. I wish I'd wake up.  
  
Kuwabara: Duh... HIEI! WAKE UP!!! *jumps on Hiei and starts to slap his face*  
  
Yusuke: !_! what's going on 'har?!  
  
Kuwabara: Hiei's sleepy.... ^_^  
  
Hiei: GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID NINGEN!  
  
Kuwabara: Where, Hiei?! I'll save you! SPIRIT SWORD!!!  
  
Hiei and Yusuke: AAAAAAAAH!  
  
Kuwabara: OOOOOO! Pretty orangey color. *_*  
  
Yusuke: NO, KUWABARA! DON'T DO THAT!!!  
  
Kuwabara: OW! MY EYE!!!!!  
  
Hiei: The stupid fool stuck the sword in his eye.  
  
Yusuke: That shows you how stupid he is.  
  
Kuwabara: *running around like an idiot , wait.. he is one ^_~*  
  
Hiei: Let's go... NOW!  
  
Yusuke: And just leave him there?  
  
Hiei: We're getting rid of him. He's slowing us down.  
  
Yusuke: But he's very funny. What if we have to explore a bee hive?  
  
Hiei: *thinking* Might as well... it would be funny to see the fool get stung by bees.  
  
Yusuke: Not just bees... millions of bees.  
  
Hiei: Hmmmmm... O.K.  
  
*******To be continued******* 


End file.
